litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Criticisms
Post anything about Litany that rustles your jimmies. Sign your name off too. Oh, and please, be as butthurt as you want. The founder and/or other members of the community will respond to and discuss any questions. ---- It's too big of a universe. (Ch, Jw) *> Get some aloe vera cream and get over it. Litany is a huge arse universe because it can be. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 02:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Alright seriously now. The universe is big merely for its own sake. It exists for immersion, nothing more. As for trilogies such as Fractured Oblivion and Blackbirds, they wouldn't within their right minds attempt to encaspulate the entire universe and everything about it. They wouldn't be stories if they did, they'd be bloody essays. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 06:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The numbers of the Nova Anglian population are too large. At least ''100,000 worlds within that area of space. (Ch) *That they are. They have been fixed. Thank you for that. It's decent contributions like that which make my day. -- NecrusIV -([[User_Talk:NecrusIV|''Talk]] |My Wiki) 02:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The Roskii are just Russians because they use Russian Letters (St, Ch) *> Cyrillic*. *> I guess America is just England because they use Latin letters hey. You're using latin letters, go back to your own country then and leave your natives in peace. Apparently, the way you're copying another language is unacceptable. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 02:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, when we all know they were founded by the descendants of Russian Dota players. Hence why it is the Holy Empire of RoX.KIS. Cal XDMy Talk 07:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *No. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 08:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *I'll need to make sure that Dendi is worshipped as their God. Cal XDMy Talk 09:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How are they still using WWII type weaponry, yet have space travel? (Jw) *In terms of production, it's for aesthetic. In terms of story, multiple reasons: survival of ancient super-advanced technology through religious selectivity and purity, stagnation of scientific knowledge caused by class struggle and the heavy toll religion takes on science (in this era), the condemnation of new technology not authorised by the church (Of any Empire, especially Anglia), and lastly a general societal dislike for extreme technological advancement and its tendency to trigger the memory of what caused the past humanity to fall. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 07:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What happened to your other story? Why don't you work on that? (Bg, Ch, Sol, Tj, Rm) *I can only happily work on something I believe in. I have much trouble writing for a story I have limited belief in, be it caused by external criticism, lack of inspiration, storyline stagnation or an overwhelming realisation of the story's flaws as the many years progress since its creation. Apologies. This does not in any way mean I'm not intending to re-ignite my love for other projects. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 07:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) How has latin survived? (Ch) *Through observing ancient textbooks. Anglia has, in a nutshell, copied Latin-sounding words, bastardised the language, all whilst making up many words of their own, to create their own pretentious Nobles' language. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 07:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You must change the Anglian flag immediately, it's copying the Austrian Empire. UNACCEPTABLE (St) *> Most people don't even know what the Austrian Empire was anyway. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 08:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *> The Texan Flag copies the American Flag, is that unacceptable? The flags of Chad and Romania are pretty much identical, then there's the flags of Monaco, Indonesia and Poland. France and the Netherlands ring a bell? Jordan, Palestine, Sudan and South Sudan? Mexico and Italy? Food for thought buddy. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 08:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC)